Notebook
by muggleborn.dragon.ryder
Summary: Hiccup and Stoick exchange their thoughts and feelings towards each other in a notebook that they pass between the two of them, from before the movie, to the dragon attack at the beginning to the middle and to the end. Poem. One-shot turned multi chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It starts at the beginning of the year and goes on until summer. I guessed the century Vikings must exist in and just picked random dates. (March 2 = Battle with the Green Death and February 9 = the day Stoick came back from the dragon nest search and gave Hiccup the treasured breast hat.) And if you don't read the (Hiccup) and (Stoick)'s like they're part of the poem, the poem rhymes pretty well. ;-) The names in parentheses just indicate who's speaking. **

* * *

January 29, 1120

**(Hiccup)**

"You're never satisfied!"

**(Stoick)**

"You're so hard to figure out!

Why can't you be like other kids?"

**(Hiccup)**

"I'm just trying to make you proud!"

* * *

February 1, 1120

**(Stoick)**

"You're so stubborn!"

**(Hiccup)**

"Well, so are you!"

**(Stoick)**

"Why can't you be like the other kids?"

**(Hiccup)**

"What do you want me to do?!"

* * *

February 2, 1120

**(Stoick)**

"Why are you so different?"

**(Hiccup)**

"As if I haven't asked myself that same question!"

**(Stoick)**

"You must've been born weak."

**(Hiccup)**

"It's not like I made that decision!"

* * *

_February 5, 1120_

**(Hiccup)** "I'm never enough for you, Dad!

If I changed myself for you, THEN would I be?"

**(Stoick)**

"Hiccup, of course you don't have to change yourself."

**(Hiccup)**"But you don't love me for me."

* * *

February 8, 1120

**(Hiccup)**

"We all know you wanted some great thug,

Who would be your pride and joy.

I'm never gonna be that,

I'm nowhere near a perfect little boy."

* * *

February 9, 1120

**(Stoick)**

"You think I wanted someone different?"

**(Hiccup)**

"Well, yeah, it's kinda showing."

**(Stoick)**

"Hiccup, I was wrong before,

From a boy into a man, you are growing."

* * *

March 2, 1120

(**Stoick)**

"Hiccup, how could you?"

**(Hiccup)**

"Oh, you're still keeping up this stupid stunt?"

**(Stoick)**

"How could you?!"

**(Hiccup)**

"Don't pretend you never said 'you're not my son'!"

* * *

March 2, 1120

**(Stoick)**

"Hiccup, you gave me quite a scare,

When I saw you falling into the flames,

I just wanted you to know I'm truly sorry,

And I'm praying to Thor you'll make it through okay."

* * *

March 19, 1120

**(Stoick)**

"Hiccup, today you woke up,

And everyone was just delighted,

See, if you had died,

Everyone's lives would have been blighted."

**(Hiccup)**

"Dad, I recall you saying, just before the battle,

That you're really proud of me,

Did you mean that?

Am I still what you want me to be?"

* * *

March 20, 1120

**(Stoick)**

"Of course, Hiccup,

You're my only son,

And can't you see,

All the wonderful things you've done?"

* * *

April 4, 1120

**(Hiccup)**

"Dad, I know you haven't done this,

For quite a while,

But I just had to say that's the first time,

That at me, you have smiled…"

* * *

May 6, 1120

**(Hiccup)**

"Dad, I know it's been a really long time,

But I couldn't say this to your face,

When you looked at that painting,

I felt like part of me was being ripped away."

"Dad, did you like that painting better?

Please tell me honestly.

I know I'm not the son you wanted,

But this is really hurting me."

* * *

May 6, 1120

**(Stoick)**

"Hiccup, why didn't you ever say,

Just what was on your mind?

I was terrified of losing you again,

But if you had said something, things would have been fine.

But I didn't know what was troubling you,

I never meant to make you feel less,

How could I ever love a painting,

More than all this?"

* * *

June 16, 1120

**(Stoick)**"Hiccup, you've got to stop scaring me!

Taking a lightning bolt to the head!

First losing a leg, then nearly dying on a treasure hunt,

I'm not going to risk losing you again!"

"Son, I've only sat by your bedside once,

And prayed to the gods that you'll wake up,

I wanted never to do that again,

Once was quite enough.

But you're going out and cheating death,

Like staring danger in the face and saying 'come and get me.'

No more, you understand me?

I can't bear losing you; what would happen to you and what would happen to me?"

* * *

June 19, 1120

**(Hiccup)**

"Oh, Dad, I'm fine!

You don't have to keep worrying about what I do!

It was just a little lightning bolt!

**(Stoick)**

A little lightning bolt that could've KILLED you!"

* * *

July 1, 1120

**(Stoick)**

No more risking your life,

No matter how noble the deed.

Don't you dare risk your life anymore.

**(Hiccup) **

If it will put your mind at ease.

* * *

July 2, 1120

**(Stoick)**

"Hiccup, there's something else,

That I've been meaning to do,

Something I've been meaning to say.

I love you."

**(Hiccup)**

I love you, too, Dad.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I actually had no plans to continue this, and then I thought, well...**

**Because in What Flies Beneath, Hiccup stepped off the cliff and throughout the entire show, he keeps endangering himself. So this is most likely gonna continue on through "Gem of A Different Color" (yeah...what would Stoick say to him there?) and We are Family Part 1 and 2. Is anyone else seriously looking forward to that? I know I am!**

**Anyway, when the show takes its break between the first and second season, I'll probably either wait until the show starts back up again and airs an episode where Hiccup endangers himself, or just write random feels between Hiccup and Stoick. Which idea is better?**

**P.S:**

**July 4 = Day Stoick heard about him stepping off cliff.**

**July 9 = When the events of "Defiant One" occurred.**

**July 11 = The day he got back and had enough time to compose a rhyme to tell Stoick to stop obsessing. **

**August 1 = The thing in Breakneck Bog, a day or two after Hiccup opened the chest and found the toy dragon inside.**

* * *

_July 4 1120_

**(Stoick)**

Hiccup, you can't do that anymore! Astrid told me all about you stepping off that cliff!

I thought you promised not to endanger yourself anymore?

**(Hiccup)**

There were some things that needed to be fixed.

I'm sorry, Dad, I know I probably frightened people,

But I owed it to Toothless to protect him then,

I'll try to be careful,

I won't do it again.

* * *

_July 9, 1120_

**(Stoick)**

Hiccup, from Outcast Island,

You haven't yet come back.

I want to believe you're okay,

But it seems that a sense of danger is what you lack.

Please be okay, son,

Don't let Alvin get you,

Keep yourself and Snotlout safe,

Protect each other, no matter what you do.

Son, I've been your father,

For sixteen years now,

But I still get worried,

When you're not around.

* * *

_July 11, 1120_

**(Hiccup)**

Dad let me point out here,

That every time you worry, I always turn out fine,

Why can't you just trust that I know what I'm doing?

Stop worrying, I'll be all right.

**(Stoick)**

Hiccup, you don't understand,

You've scared me one too many times before,

How can I let you go,

If I'm always wondering about what injury you might have the next time you walk through the door?

**(Hiccup)**

Dad, I don't think I'm in danger,

Really, I'm still here, aren't I?

**(Stoick)**

You're only here because of luck and chance,

And an overgrown lizard that can fly!

* * *

_August 1, 1120_

**(Stoick)**

Oh, and Hiccup,

What did you think of the toy dragon that your mother made you?

**(Hiccup) **

I loved it, Dad,

But it makes me really miss her, too.

**(Stoick)**

I know what you mean.

Not a day goes by I don't think of her.

**(Hiccup)**

But I think she's looking down on us,

And smiling about where we are.

**(Stoick)**

Yes, Hiccup,

Yes, I think so, too.

And wherever she may be tonight,

I'm sure she still remembers and loves you.


End file.
